


Guilty Pleasure

by MissLittyKitty



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Love, MissLittyKitty, Written in Dreams, guilty pleasure
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLittyKitty/pseuds/MissLittyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi Winter absolviert ihr erstes Interview in der Talkshow von Ellen DeGeneres und verrät etwas, das sie eigentlich für sich behalten wollte...</p><p>A Two-Shot PWP with quite a bit of plot!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shot One - Teil 1 "In Vorbereitung"

Die Stylistin nahm mir den Umhang ab und zwinkerte mir im Spiegel aufmunternd zu. Ich atmete tief durch, versuchte mich an einem Lächeln, was mir trotz der steigenden Nervosität sogar gelang. Im Spiegel sah ich, wie Stephanie mir ein ‚Thumbs up‘ gab und mich angrinste. Ich musste kichern und stand vom Stuhl auf, sah meine Freundin direkt an. 

„Du siehst klasse aus, Lexi“, sagte sie ehrlich und ich spürte die leichte Hitze auf meinen Wangen, schüttelte dann den Kopf und warf ihr einen gespielt bösen Blick zu.  
„Warum lasse ich mich von dir auch immer wieder überreden?“, fragte ich, ließ meine Stimme mit voller Absicht genervt und sarkastisch klingen. Steph lachte. 

„Weil ich deine PR-Tussi und obendrein noch deine beste Freundin bin?“, trällerte sie und ich musste ein weiteres Mal lachen.  
Die Tür zum Make-up-Raum öffnete sich und die Assistentin, die mich vorhin in Empfang genommen hatte, trat herein.  
„Ahh, Sie sind fertig, Miss Winter. Dann kommen Sie mal mit. Ellen möchte sich vor der Show noch kurz mit ihnen unterhalten.“ Sie sah zu Steph.  
„Und Sie, Miss Ashcroft würde ich bitten, sich in den Aufenthaltsraum zu begeben, ja?“  
Stephanie nickte der Assistentin zu, sah mich noch einmal eindringlich an, bevor sie zu mir kam und mich umarmte.  
„Du machst das schon“, hauchte sie. „Sei einfach natürlich, so, wie ich dich kennengelernt habe und sie werden dich lieben.“ 

Ich flüsterte ihr ein ‚Danke‘ zu, verabschiedete mich von ihr und folgte der Assistentin aus dem Raum und den Flur hinunter. An dessen Ende klopfte sie links an eine Tür, auf der in stilisierten Lettern ‚Ellen‘ stand. Jeden Moment würde ich Ellen treffen, die Ellen und ich fühlte mich plötzlich wieder wie ein kleines Mädchen am ersten Schultag. Ich holte tief Luft, gerade als von drinnen ein ‚Herein‘ erklang und die Assistentin die Tür für mich öffnete.  
„Lexi“, ertönte es auch sofort und ich sah die blonde Frau von ihrem Stuhl aufspringen. Sie lächelte schelmisch und fügte an: „Ich darf Sie doch Lexi nennen, oder?“ 

Unfähig etwas zu sagen, nickte ich nur und spürte, dass ich rot wurde. Die sportlich schlanke Mittfünfzigerin kam mit offenen Armen auf mich zu und zog mich direkt in eine herzliche Umarmung.  
„Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass Sie exklusiv in meiner Show auftreten“, sagte sie ehrlich und ich errötete noch mehr.  
„Ich…tja, Ihnen konnte ich einfach nicht absagen, Ellen“, stammelte ich leise, erntete einen Lacher, der von Herzen kam und ich sprach schnell weiter, ehe mich der Mut verließ: „Seitdem ich ihre Sendung das erste Mal gesehen habe, waren Sie mir unheimlich sympathisch und…und mit allem, was mir im letzten Jahr passiert ist, dachte ich, dass ich mich in ihrer Show am wohlsten fühlen würde.“ 

Ellen lachte wieder und schien mich einen Moment zu mustern, betrachtete stumm das schwarze Kleid in einer Art Wickeloptik mit halben Arm. Dazu trug ich einen recht breiten, türkisfarbenen Gürtel, eine durchsichtig schwarze Strumpfhose und schwarze Ankle Boots. All das hatte Stephanie mir aufgedrückt. Und vorhin hatte die Stylistin mir ein schlichtes Make-up verpasst, hatte lediglich meine tief blaugrauen Augen hervorgehoben. Außerdem hatte sie bestimmt eine halbe Tonne Haarspray in meine hellbraune Mähne gedonnert, doch dafür fühlten sich diese recht leicht und locker an. Ellens Blick landete auf meinem Gesicht und sie lächelte. 

„Sie sehen toll aus, Lexi, allerdings ganz anders, als ich mir vorgestellt habe“, erklärte sie und ich verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust, so als würde ich mich selbst umarmen, da ich nicht wusste, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte. Meine Finger nestelten am Stoff des Ärmels herum, ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und brachte schließlich heraus: „Ich…bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass ich so…steif wirke. Ich…ich bin ziemlich nervös.“ 

Die Moderatorin lachte gutmütig, legte mir eine Hand auf den Arm und lächelte mich aufmunternd an.  
„Das kann ich verstehen, aber Sie haben keinen Grund dafür, Lexi“, sagte sie, drückte leicht meinen Arm. „Zusammen bekommen wir das hin, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen.“  
Ich seufzte und es gelang mir sogar zu lächeln. 

„Sehen Sie, das klappt schon. Wir werden einfach ein nettes Gespräch führen“, erklärte sie und ich stimmte zu.  
„In Ordnung“, gab ich zurück, gerade als die Assistentin zurückkam – ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie überhaupt weggegangen war – und Ellen ein Zeichen gab. Diese nickte, sah mich dann noch einmal an und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.  
„Wir sehen uns gleich in der Show, Lexi.“ 

Mit einem Nicken zeigte ich, dass ich verstanden hatte und sah ihr nach, als sie der Assistentin folgte. Das Handzeichen, das sie Ellen gegeben hatte, war eindeutig gewesen: fünf Minuten bis zur Aufzeichnung. Was bedeutete, dass mir noch etwa eine Viertelstunde blieb. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde mir plötzlich ganz warm. Ich spürte, dass meine Handflächen feucht wurden. Ein heißkalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken und erneut setzte das mulmige Gefühl in meinem Magen ein.  
Tief durchatmend machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Toilette, um meine Hände zu waschen und mich allgemein wieder etwas frisch zu machen. Verdammt, das hier war einfach nichts für mich. Dazu kam, dass das Interview auf Englisch sein würde und ich wollte mich nicht blamieren. Was, wenn ich mich nun verhaspelte oder mir ein Wort nicht einfiel?  
Zwar war ich bisher sehr gut klar gekommen, was nach knapp eineinhalb Jahren, die ich nun bereits in den USA lebte, sicherlich normal war. Und trotzdem machte es mich zusätzlich nervös, dass ich nicht in meiner Muttersprache reden würde. 

Ich warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, kontrollierte mein Make-up und den Sitz meiner Frisur. Die hellbraunen Locken fielen weich über meine Schultern und in dem Licht schimmerten die blonden Strähnen besonders hell. Allerdings wirkte die Schminke hier sehr aufgesetzt, fast wie eine Maske, was ich aber bereits kannte. Auf dem Bildschirm würde es sehr natürlich wirken.  
Die Stylistin hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Meine Lippen glänzten in zartem Rosé und ein ähnlicher Farbton zierte als Rouge meine Wangen. Nur meine blaugrauen Augen hatte sie ausgiebig herausgearbeitet. Ein heller Lidschatten als Grundierung, darüber ein dunkles Blau und als Farbtupfer ein Türkis, das zu meinem Gürtel passte. Außerdem hatte sie meine Wimpern sehr stark getuscht und einen recht kräftigen schwarzen Lidstrich gezogen. 

Zufrieden wusch ich meine Hände, riss eines der Papiertücher ab und trocknete diese, legte mir das angefeuchtete Papier danach kurz in den Nacken und schmiss es dann in den Mülleimer. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr zeigte mir, dass es Zeit war. Ich schloss sekundenlang die Augen und versuchte ruhig ein und aus zu atmen und trat aus der Tür. Schon kam mir ein weiterer Regieassistent entgegen, wedelte wild mit den Armen. 

„Da sind sie ja, Miss Winter. Sie können doch nicht einfach so verschwinden“, schallt er mich und ich errötete.  
„Ich wollte nur…ich musste…Entschuldigung“, stammelte ich, doch der Mann winkte ab, schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Los, kommen Sie. Sie sind gleich dran.“


	2. Shot One - Teil 2 "Das Interview"

„…ich freue mich ganz besonders, meinen ersten Gast für heute anzusagen. Ihr Buch „Fangirl Crazy“ ist im letzten Jahr herausgekommen und wurde praktisch sofort von einem Sender aufgegriffen und in eine gleichnamige Mini-Serie umgewandelt. Sie selbst hat am Drehbuch mitgeschrieben und sogar eine nicht unbeachtliche Rolle in der Serie gespielt. Keinem anderen ist es gelungen, sie in seine Show zu bekommen, doch heute – in meinem Special ‚Run up to the Globes‘ – ist sie hier. Herzlich Willkommen, Lexi Winter.“ 

Mein Name war mein Stichwort und ich setzte mich in Bewegung, ging durch die Tür und winkte ins applaudierende Publikum und in die Kamera. Oh Gott, ich im Fernsehen. Meine Knie zitterten, als ich zu Ellen trat und sie mich kurz umarmte. Danach deutete sie auf den Platz neben sich und ich setzte mich.   
„Lexi, es ist wunderbar, Sie hier zu haben“, sagte sie und allmählich beruhigten sich die Studiozuschauer wieder.   
„Danke Ellen. Ich freue mich auch, hier zu sein“, gab ich ehrlich zurück und war beruhigt, dass meine Stimme klar und kräftig klang. So weit so gut, dachte ich und lächelte. Jemand brachte zwei Wassergläser, stellte diese auf den kleinen Tisch und nachdem er gegangen war, fragte Ellen: „Lexi, sie kommen aus Deutschland. Seit wann sind Sie hier?“ 

„Seit etwa eineinhalb Jahren lebe ich hier. In der Nähe von L.A.“, antwortete ich und Ellen nickte.   
„Dann haben Sie ihr Buch hier geschrieben?“, lautete ihre nächste Frage und ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
„Naja, die Idee zu diesem Buch ist schön etwas älter und ich habe bereits in Deutschland angefangen daran zu arbeiten. Durch meine Recherchen und meine beste Freundin bin ich…sozusagen hier gelandet, habe die Idee verfeinert und das Buch fertig geschrieben.“ 

Je mehr wir sprachen, desto leichter fiel es mir und ich merkte, dass ich wesentlich ruhiger wurde. Meine Knie zitterten nicht mehr und auch meine Handflächen fühlten sich trocken an. Mein Herz schlug wieder recht normal und ich bekam merklich besser Luft. So schlimm war es also doch nicht.   
„Und fast gleichzeitig mit dem Erscheinen, ist ein US-Fernsehsender auf sie zugetreten, um aus ihrem Buch eine Mini-Serie zu machen?“, fragte Ellen und ich nickte lächelnd.  
„Kaum zu glauben, aber so war es. Ich muss allerdings gestehen, dass ich…sagen wir mal Vitamin B hatte.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte ich an: „Meine Freundin arbeitete zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei dem Sender und hat für mein Buch ordentlich die Werbetrommel gerührt. Dass das allerdings bis in die Spitze des Senders vordringen würde und schließlich in einer Serie resultiert…damit hätte ich im Leben nicht gerechnet. Ich meine…ich bin doch nur Lexi aus einer Kleinstadt in Norddeutschland. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass mein Buch überhaupt angenommen wurde.“ 

Ellen tätschelte meinen Arm und lachte.   
„Ich bin sehr froh, dass ihr Buch veröffentlicht wurde und auch die Mini-Serie war wundervoll. Sehen wir uns mal eine kurze Szene an“, sagte sie und deutete auf den Monitor hinter uns. Schon als die ersten Sekunden gelaufen waren, musste ich lachen. Die Szene zeigte Lisa, die Protagonistin, wie sie sich während einer Convention auf der Damentoilette versteckt und etlichen überkandidelten Fangirlies bei deren recht…heftigen Gespräch belauschte. Dabei hatte sie ihre Verlegerin und Freundin Marcy am Handy und versuchte dieser im Flüsterton klar zu machen, dass es grade ein ganz ungünstiger Zeitpunkt war.   
Kurz musste ich schlucken, als ich mein eigenes Gesicht auf dem Monitor sah, doch der Satz, den ich im Film sprach, ließ mich gleich wieder auflachen: „Was soll das heißen, du bist auf der Damentoilette gefangen?“ 

Die Szene endete und das Publikum applaudierte, Ellen ebenfalls und ich spürte die leichte Hitze auf meinen Wangen. Nachdem es wieder ruhiger war, sprach Ellen:  
„Wurden sie von Anfang an gebeten, am Drehbuch mitzuschreiben?“   
Ich seufzte, schmunzelte leicht, bevor ich wieder lächelte.   
„Um ehrlich zu sein…ich habe darauf bestanden, am Prozess beteiligt zu sein. Mir liegt sehr viel an meinem Buch, da auch viel von mir selbst darin steckt. Es war mir unheimlich wichtig, dass ich mich auch mit der Serie identifizieren konnte. Naja, und da hat man mir angeboten, am Drehbuch mitzuschreiben. Und ich durfte bei der Auswahl der Hauptdarstellerin mitbestimmen.“ 

„Was ihnen wunderbar gelungen ist. Eliza Dushku als Lisa Timm war umwerfend. Und wie kam es dazu, dass sie selbst die Rolle der Marcy Gray übernommen haben?“, setzte sie gleich die nächste Frage nach und ich zuckte mit den Schultern, kicherte etwas.   
„Das habe ich wohl Eliza zu verdanken. Wir haben uns von Anfang an sehr gut verstanden und da die Rolle der Marcy noch nicht besetzt werden konnte, bin ich auf ihr Bitten hin eingesprungen zum Text lesen und…“ Ich gestikulierte mit meinen Händen, zuckte ein weiteres Mal die Schultern. „Es kam einfach so.“ 

Ellen und auch das Publikum lachte herzlich und brach spontan in Beifall aus, was mich erröten ließ.   
„Und jetzt sind Sie auch noch für einen Golden Globe nominiert, Lexi. Wie fühlt sich das an?“   
„Unwirklich“, gestand ich, was mir wieder Lacher und Applaus bescherte. Als dieser abgeflaut war, sprach ich weiter: „Dass diese Serie so gut ankommen würde…es ist wirklich wie in einem Traum. „Fangirl Crazy“ ist mehr oder weniger in drei Kategorien nominiert mit Eliza Dushku als beste Hauptdarstellerin in einer Serie und mir als beste Nebendarstellerin…dazu noch die Nominierung als Beste Mini-Serie…es ist einfach unglaublich.“ 

„Das kann ich mir durchaus vorstellen, Lexi“, entgegnete Ellen. „Eins noch: da es in der Serie und in ihrem Buch um Fans von Fernsehserien geht und sie selbst auch ein…nun ja Serienjunkie sind…es gab einige Cameo-Auftritte diverser Serienschauspieler, richtig?“   
Ich nickte, lachte und warf dabei den Kopf in den Nacken, ahnte ungefähr in welche Richtung Ellens Frage abzielen würde.   
„Haben Sie einen oder mehrere davon getroffen?“   
„Nicht alle“, gab ich zurück. „Es waren einige Gastauftritte, ja. Aber ich habe nur einige persönlich getroffen, darunter Misha Collins und Pauley Perrette. Zwei wunderbare Menschen und geniale Schauspieler.“ 

Ellen ergriff wieder kurz meinen Arm, lächelte und nickte.   
„In der Tat“, sagte sie. „Lexi, zum Abschluss noch eine letzte Frage. Jedem…ich nenne es mal neuen Star, stelle ich eine speziell auf denjenigen…abgestimmte Frage.“   
Ich wurde ein weiteres Mal rot, kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Oh nein, ich bin kein neuer Star. Ganz bestimmt nicht“, widersprach ich, doch Ellen winkte ab.   
„Nein, darum kommen Sie nicht herum, Lexi“, meinte sie und das Publikum lachte. 

„Also, ihre Frage lautet: Da sie ein bekennender Serienjunkie sind…bei welchem Serienschauspieler bekommen Sie weiche Knie? Wer ist sozusagen ihr geheimes Laster? Ihr…Guilty Pleasure?“   
Das ganze Interview war so wunderbar verlaufen, doch mit dieser Frage riss sie mich aus dem Konzept…. Ich dachte erst wieder richtig nach, als ich hörte, wie ein ziemlich gehauchtes „Alex O’Loughlin“ meine Lippen verließ und ich hätte mir selbst in den Hintern treten können. Ich wurde rot, während einige Frauen im Publikum pfiffen oder johlten und Ellen grinsend sagte: „Besser kann man meinen nächsten Gast wohl kaum ankündigen. So geht es gleich weiter.“ 

Der Kameramann machte ein Zeichen und Ellen wandte sich zu mir.   
„Lexi, das war wunderbar“, sagte sie ehrlich, reichte mir ihre Hand, die ich wie in Trance ergriff. Er war hier?   
Ich stand auf, spürte, dass Ellen mich in eine Umarmung zog, konnte diese aber kaum erwidern. Er war wirklich hier? Er hatte das gehört? Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und fühlte meine Wangen glühen. 

„Haben sie vielen herzlichen Dank“, meinte Ellen, entließ mich aus ihrem Halt und ich wünschte mir, es würde sich ein Loch auftun, in dem ich versinken konnte. Ich stammelte ihr ein knappes ‚Gerne‘ zu und, mit wieder zittrigen Knien, stöckelte ich zu der Tür zurück, durch die ich hinein gegangen war. Ich wollte so schnell als möglich aus dem Studio, am besten gleich aus dem ganzen Gebäude. Doch wie das Schicksal so spielt, wäre ich in meiner Eile beinahe in jemanden hinein gerannt. Starke, warme Hände legten sich an meine Oberarme und ich blickte in die wunderbarsten Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte. 

„Nicht so stürmisch, Miss Winter“, erklang seine Stimme, jagte mir einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter.   
„‘Schuldigung“, murmelte ich, sah sein Schmunzeln und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, löste so seinen Halt an mir. Noch einmal trafen sich unsere Blicke, ich nahm seinen zu einem Grinsen verzogenen Mund wahr, bevor ich mich umdrehte und schnellstens das Weite suchte.


	3. Shot Two - Teil 1 "Roter Teppich"

Auch ohne Stephanies konstantem ‚darauf herum reiten‘, wusste ich genau, dass meine Aussage bei Ellen binnen Stunden nach der Ausstrahlung am Dienstag in aller Munde sein würde. Genauso gut wusste ich, dass ich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit, die ich den Reportern bot, dazu befragt werden würde. Allerdings gab ich ihnen keine Gelegenheit; zumindest nicht bis zum Abend der Preisverleihung am nächsten Sonntag, denn da musste ich (leider) hin. 

Eliza hatte mir am Telefon klargemacht, dass es einer Todsünde nahe käme, nicht persönlich zur Preisverleihung zu erscheinen; besonders wenn man den sagenhaften Sprung von Unbekannt auf Nominiert hingelegt hatte. Stephanie war der gleichen Meinung und so hatte ich keine andere Wahl gehabt. Außerdem musste ich mittlerweile zugeben, dass es mich schon reizte, bei einer solchen Veranstaltung einmal dabei zu sein. 

So fand ich mich also am Sonntagabend in einem schlichten, allerdings viel zu teuren, Abendkleid von Marc Jacobs wieder. Das Kleid war in A-Linie geschnitten, hatte sowohl vorne als auch hinten einen V-Ausschnitt und leuchtete in einem silbrigen Rauchblau. Das Oberteil und die Träger waren aus gesmoktem Chiffon, welches mit zarten Ornamenten in Silber bestickt war. Der Rock bestand aus mehreren Lagen Chiffon im selben Farbton und dessen Saum umspielte meine Knie.   
Dazu trug ich silberfarbene High Heels und eine ebenfalls silberfarbene Clutch lag auf meinem Schoß, meine linke Hand hielt diese umklammert. An irgendetwas musste ich mich schließlich festhalten, während mich die Limousine immer näher zum Veranstaltungsort brachte.

Ich spürte wieder die Nervosität in mir, fühlte meine Hände feucht werden. Diesmal allerdings ließ ich mich davon nicht verrückt machen. Alles in allem gesehen, war das Interview bei Ellen sehr gut gelaufen, hatte mir mehr Selbstvertrauen gegeben – bis auf meinen kleinen Ausrutscher am Schluss – und ich hatte mir eine Antwort auf mögliche Fragen in eben diese Richtung überlegt; nämlich keine. Es ging schließlich niemanden etwas an. 

Dadurch, dass ich die Tasche mit meiner linken Hand umklammert hatte, spürte ich sofort, als mein Handy anfing zu vibrieren. Verwundert kramte ich das Telefon heraus und fand eine SMS von Stephanie vor.  
'Süße, ich hoffe, du machst dir einen schönen Abend. Ich denke an dich und drücke die Daumen!'  
Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf und seufzte. Das war mal wieder so typisch für sie. Aber sie hatte damit genau das geschafft, worauf sie es abgezielt hatte: mir meine Nervosität zu nehmen. Und das war ihr überwiegend gelungen. Außerdem, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, hatte ich mich mit meiner Antwort auf Ellens letzte Frage bereits mehr oder weniger blamiert; also war das, was heute auch immer folgen würde, ein Kinderspiel. 

Keine Fünf Minuten später hielt der Wagen an und die Tür wurde von außen geöffnet. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und stieg aus. Langsam ging ich den roten Teppich entlang, sah mich lächelnd um und war unsagbar froh, als ich plötzlich Eliza entdeckte. Auch sie hatte mich gesehen und kam schnurstracks auf mich zu, umarmte mich und lächelte mich an.   
"Lexi, ich hatte schon fast gedacht, du würdest doch kneifen", gab sie zu, was mich kichern ließ. 

"Glaub mir, das ist mir mehr als einmal durch den Kopf gegangen", gab ich zurück und Eliza schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Sie legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern und wir posierten für einige Fotografen, bevor wir langsam den Teppich weiter entlang gingen. "Sag mal, wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen, das bei Ellen so zu sagen?", fragte sie und ich wusste ganz genau, was sie meinte. Kurz überlegte ich, auch ihr einfach ein 'Kein Kommentar' als Antwort zu geben, doch bei Eliza war es irgendwie anders. Schließlich hatten wir eine ganze Weile zusammen gearbeitet und letztendlich hatte sie einen großen Anteil daran, dass ich heute hier war. 

"Eli", sprach ich leise aus. "Das ist es ja: Ich habe nicht mal nachgedacht. Ellen hat die Frage gestellt und es kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen aus meinem Mund."   
Meine ehemalige Kollegin grinste mich an und ich zuckte mit den Schultern, wusste ganz genau, dass ich errötete.   
"Ja, ich weiß schon. Ich hab mich ganz schön zum Affen gemacht damit", murmelte ich und war überrascht, dass Eliza den Kopf schüttelte.   
"So ein Quatsch, Lexi", gab sie zurück, kam aber nicht weiter, da sie von einer Reporterin um ein Interview gebeten wurde. Es schien, als hätte diese gerne auch mich dabei gehabt, doch ich war einfach weitergegangen und es war mir auch ganz Recht. 

Hätte ich allerdings gewusst, dass ich so direkt einer weiteren Reporterin in die Arme lief und dass diese bereits ein Interview mit jemandem führte, dann hätte ich es wohl vorgezogen bei Eliza zu bleiben. Doch, wie sagte man so schön: Hinterher ist man meistens schlauer.   
"Ahh, Lexi! Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...sozusagen", witzelte die Reporterin, ergriff leicht meinen Arm. "Leisten Sie uns doch kurz Gesellschaft."  
Was blieb mir anderes übrig? Während die Reporterin mich kurz den Zuschauern an den TV-Geräten vorstellte, landete mein Blick auf der Person neben mir. Natürlich wusste ich, wer dort stand. Sein Blick fing den meinen auf, er schmunzelte leicht und reichte mir seine Hand, die ich zögerlich ergriff.   
„Schön Sie hier zu treffen, Miss Winter“, sagte er leise und ich musste mir ein Kichern verkneifen, nickte ihm freundlich zu.   
„Gleichfalls, Mr. O’Loughlin“, gab ich zurück, nahm wieder sein Schmunzeln wahr und hätte zu gerne gewusst, was in seinem Kopf vorging. 

Nun wandte sich die Reporterin wieder an uns, erklärte lang und breit, dass sie eben bereits Alex zu meiner Aussage bei Ellen befragt hatte und wie wunderbar passend es doch war, dass ich ihr ausgerechnet in diesem Moment über den Weg lief.   
„Lexi, unsere Zuschauer würden gerne wissen, warum Alex ihr ‚Guilty Pleasure‘ ist. Tun Sie uns den Gefallen und verraten es uns?“, lautete ihre Frage und ich hatte bereits angesetzt, meinen ‚Kein Kommentar‘ auszusprechen, hielt aber im letzten Moment inne.   
Ich warf einen Seitenblick auf den Mann neben mir, fokussierte dann wieder die Reporterin und sagte: „Erlauben Sie mir eine Gegenfrage: Rein hypothetisch, wenn Sie Kinder hätten, würden Sie diesen dann verraten, was sie zu Weihnachten bekommen?“   
Die Reporterin stand sprachlos da, Alex neben mir fing an zu Lachen und ich lächelte freundlich in die Kamera, drehte mich um und ging den Rest des Weges bis hinein in das Veranstaltungsgebäude.


	4. Shot Two - Teil 2 "Im Hotel"

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als mich die Limousine vor meinem Hotel absetzte. Ich bedankte mich beim Fahrer, gab ihm ein nettes Trinkgeld, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre, und schlenderte gemütlich auf den Eingang zu. Ich war angenehm müde und zufrieden mit mir und der Welt.   
Die Verleihung war aufregend und interessant gewesen. Natürlich war ich ein bisschen enttäuscht gewesen, dass ich nicht gewonnen hatte. Trotzdem hatte es meine allgemeine gute Laune nicht verdorben und für Eliza, die in ihrer Kategorie den Preis mit nach Hause genommen hatte, konnte ich mich umso mehr freuen. Sie hatte es mehr als verdient.   
Lächelnd nickte ich dem Rezeptionist zu, ging hinüber zu den Fahrstühlen und drückte den Rufknopf. Kurz darauf öffnete sich eine der Kabinen. Ich zog meine Zimmerkarte durch den Leser und die 4 leuchtete auf. Die Türen schlossen sich und ich lehnte mich an die Wand, machte für ein paar Sekunden die Augen zu und seufzte.

Eliza hatte mich überredet, noch mit auf eine der Aftershow-Partys zu kommen. Das hatte ich ihr nicht abschlagen können und so hatte ich mich noch etwa eine Stunde in einem Club gut amüsiert. Nun aber freute ich mich wirklich auf mein Bett, auch wenn es in diesem Fall nicht mein eigenes sein würde.  
Das ‚Ding‘ des Fahrstuhls holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Die Türen fuhren auseinander, ich trat in den Flur, wandte mich nach links. 

Vor Zimmer 465 blieb ich stehen und benutzte ein weiteres Mal meine Zimmerkarte, um die Tür zu öffnen. Ein Summen ertönte und ich drückte die Tür auf. Seufzend trat ich hinein und war dabei die Tür hinter mir zu schließen, als sich eine Hand auf das Holz legte und verhinderte, dass die Tür zu ging. Erschrocken blickte ich auf die Hälfte der Hand, die ich sah. Der Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht wechselte auf überrascht, als der Besitzer der Hand in mein Blickfeld trat und die Tür wieder weiter aufdrückte. Im Licht, das vom Flur hereinfiel, erkannte ich sein leichtes Schmunzeln, bevor mein Blick den seinen traf. Wie angewurzelt stand ich da, konnte nichts sagen, mich nicht bewegen; konnte ihn nur ansehen. 

Mein Herz schlug heftig in meiner Brust und es fühlte sich so an, als bekäme ich kaum noch Luft, so intensiv war sein Blick. Langsam trat er näher, um die Tür herum in das Zimmer und ließ die Tür sachte ins Schloss fallen. Es wurde dunkel, da nun das seichte Flurlicht ausgesperrt war. Noch immer stand ich regungslos da, hörte nur meine recht schnelle Atmung und versuchte in der Dunkelheit irgendetwas zu erkennen. 

Allmählich gewöhnten sich meine Augen an das minimale Licht und ich bemerkte, dass er mich weiterhin ansah. Irgendetwas an seiner Haltung und wie er mich musterte ließ es mir kalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Ich zitterte und musste wohl einen recht unbeherrschten Seufzer ausgestoßen haben, denn im nächsten Moment fand ich mich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst wieder. Seine Hände hatten meine ergriffen, drückten diese neben meinem Kopf gegen die Wand und ich spürte die Wärme seines Körpers, mit dem er mich an Ort und Stelle hielt. 

Mittlerweile konnte ich in dem matten Licht sein Gesicht erkennen, nahm seinen noch immer intensiven Blick wahr, der mich eindringlich musterte. Er lehnte sich vor, schob sein Gesicht ganz nah an meines und ich spürte seine Lippen an meinem Ohr: „Hast du Angst?“

Seine Stimme ließ mir einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen und ich musste stark an mich halten, nicht laut auf zu keuchen.   
„Nein“, gab ich leise zurück. Er fand meinen Blick, hielt ihn für wenige Sekunden, bevor er scheinbar jede Facette meines Gesichts aufnahm und seine Augen schließlich meinen Mund fixierten. Mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich und diesmal konnte ich einen leichten Seufzer nicht verhindern.   
„Lexi“, brummte er, ein leises Stöhnen schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Was tust du mir nur an?“

Eine Antwort schien er nicht zu erwarten, da ich sofort seine Lippen auf meinen spürte. Wie von selbst schlossen sich meine Augen und bereitwillig ließ ich ihn den Kuss vertiefen, indem ich meine Lippen öffnete. Gänsehaut breitete sich aus, als er meine Zunge mit seiner berührte. Seine Lippen waren so weich, so warm, bildeten einen erregenden Kontrast zu den leichten Stoppeln auf seinem Kinn und seinen Wangen.

Er entließ eine meiner Hände aus seinem Halt, schob seine Hand in meinen Nacken, um so mein Gesicht noch etwas näher an seines heranzuziehen und ich schlang den freigelassenen Arm um seinen Hals. Der Kuss wurde stürmischer und ein durchdringendes Kribbeln breitete sich von meinem Unterleib in alle Fasern meines Körpers aus.   
Schwer atmend lösten wir uns voneinander, sahen uns an. Seine zweite Hand umfasste meine Taille, sodass ich meine Finger in seinem kurzen Haar vergraben konnte. Wieder küssten wir uns, fordernd, innig. Ich fühlte, wie er beide Hände an die Rundungen meines Hinterns legte und mich hochhob. Keuchend schlang ich meine Beine um seine Hüften, während er mich gegen die Wand stemmte und mir seine harte Mitte entgegendrückte. 

„Alex“, stöhnte ich, beendete so den Kuss und bog meinen Rücken durch, um ihn noch deutlicher an meiner bedeckten Scham spüren zu können. Seine rechte Hand strich über meine Hüfte, meine Seite entlang über meinen Hals und umfasste mein Kinn, zwang mich so ihn direkt anzusehen.   
„Sag mir, was du willst“, raunte er mir zu und ich schnappte regelrecht nach Luft, musste kurz die Augen schließen.   
„Dich“, hauchte ich, nachdem ich die Augen wieder geöffnet und seinen Blick gefunden hatte. „Ich will dich.“ 

„Das trifft sich gut“, murmelte er und fand ein weiteres Mal meine Lippen. Meine Hände glitten über seine Schultern, seinen oberen Rücken, doch es war nicht genug. Ich wollte seine Haut unter meinen Fingern spüren, nicht den Stoff seines Anzugs, sodass ich anfing an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes herum zu nesteln.   
„Mehr“, hauchte ich, löste den Kuss. „Ich will mehr von dir spüren.“   
Alex stöhnte auf, setzte mich ab und begann, den Reißverschluss meines Kleides zu öffnen, fand dabei wieder meine Lippen. Meine Finger arbeiteten schneller, lösten einen Knopf nach dem nächsten aus dem entsprechenden Loch. 

Schließlich zog ich das Hemd aus seiner Hose, ließ meine Hände über seinen Oberkörper und unter das Hemd gleiten und schob es ihm mit samt dem Jackett von den Schultern. Kurz löste er sich von mir, um seine Arme aus den Klamotten zu befreien, zog mich dann wieder an sich und schob langsam die Träger meines Kleides von meinen Schultern. 

Seine warme Haut direkt an meiner zu spüren, war unglaublich. Ich seufzte in den Kuss hinein, ließ meine Hände über die Muskeln seines Rückens streichen und genoss das Zittern, das ich damit bei ihm auslöste. Gleichzeitig erzitterte ich selbst, als ich seine Hände auf der nackten Haut meines Rückens fühlte. 

„Alex“, stöhnte ich erneut, beendete den Kuss und fand seine Augen. Schwer atmend sahen wir uns an und ich wäre beinah in seinem intensiven Blick ertrunken, hätte er nicht meine Hand ergriffen und mich mit sich ins Schlafzimmer gezogen. 

Vor dem großen Bett blieb er stehen, drehte sich zu mir und zog mich ganz nah an sich, suchte meine Augen. Eine Hand legte er an meinen Rücken, die andere fand meine Wange. Sanft strich er mit seinem Daumen über meinen Wangenknochen. Meine Hände lagen auf seiner nackten Brust, fühlten, dass sein Herz genauso schnell schlug wie mein eigenes. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und ich hätte dahin schmelzen können. 

„Du bringst mich um den Verstand, Lexi“, hauchte er, brachte seine Hände an den Verschluss meines BHs und begann, diesen ganz langsam zu öffnen, während er noch immer meinen Blick hielt. Ich sog scharf die Luft ein und biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um nicht schon wieder aufzustöhnen, sah aber unverändert in seine Augen. 

Wie in Zeitlupe schob er erst den einen, dann den anderen Träger von meinen Schultern, nahm danach meine Hände von seiner Brust, sodass der BH von meinen Armen rutschen konnte. Im selben Moment senkte er den Blick und ein stöhnendes Brummer verließ seine Lippen, ließ mich erschaudern. Zärtlich, fast andächtig legte er seine Hände auf meine kleinen Rundungen, fuhr mit den Handflächen leicht über die bereits erregten Knospen. Stöhnend warf ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Berührungen schossen mir direkt zwischen die Beine, die anfingen zu zittern und ich ließ mich auf das Bett sinken, sah dann zu Alex hoch. 

Nun war es an ihm sich kurz auf die Unterlippe zu beißen, bevor ein Schmunzeln sein Gesicht zierte und er sich schnell seiner Schuhe und Socken entledigte. So trat er wieder vor mich und fand meinen Blick. Ein leichtes, freches Schmunzeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, als ich den Bund seiner Hose ergriff und ihn daran näher zog. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, ließ sie in einem keuchenden ‚Lexi‘ wieder heraus, als ich Knopf sowie Reißverschluss seiner Hose öffnete und diese langsam seine Beine hinunter schob. Ich ließ ihn seine Füße herausnehmen, schmiss die Hose in eine Ecke und strich mit meinen Händen seine Beine entlang, während ich mich erhob und wieder auf die Bettkante setzte. Meine Hände erreichten seinen knackigen, noch bedeckten Hintern und ich zupfelte an dem Bündchen seiner Boxerbriefs. 

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte er auf, ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Mein Blick landete auf seiner Mitte, wo seine Erregung deutlich zu erkennen war. Ohne Nachzudenken lehnte ich mich vor und berührte seinen harten Schaft durch den Stoff seiner Shorts mit meinen Lippen, ließ meine Zunge leicht darüber fahren.   
„Fuck“, entfuhr es ihm. „Lexi….“ Seine Hände griffen in mein Haar, drückten meinen Kopf noch etwas weiter an sich. Meine Lippen formten sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln, während ich mich ein bisschen löste und ihm Stück für Stück die Shorts auszog. 

Obwohl seine Atmung noch immer stoßweise kam, schien ihm die kurze Pause zu genügen, um wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden. Er trat zwei Schritte zurück, wischte seine Shorts zur Seite und sah mich an. Erst jetzt spürte ich die Verlegenheit heiß auf meinen Wangen brennen und musste schlucken, wich seinem Blick aber nicht aus. Langsam, so wie ein Raubtier seine Beute umkreiste, kam er auf mich zu und ich krabbelte rückwärts auf dem Bett zurück, bis er schließlich über mir war. 

Er küsste mich stürmisch, ließ eine Hand über meine Schulter bis zu meiner Brust streichen, folgte dann mit seinen Lippen und umschloss einen meiner Nippel. Ich drückte mich ihm entgegen, vergrub meine Finger in seinem Haar und stöhnte lustvoll auf. Er küsste sich einen Weg zu meiner anderen Brust, liebkoste auch deren Knospe mit Lippen und Zunge, bevor er seinen Mund tiefer gleiten ließ. Er zog eine feuchte Spur über meinen Bauch bis zu meiner Scham, zog mir meinen Slip aus und ich wand mich unter seinen Berührungen hin und her. 

„Alex“, keuchte ich auf, als ich seine Lippen auf meiner empfindsamsten Stelle spürte, bog meinen Rücken durch. Mit quälender Sanftheit spielte er mit meiner Scham, küsste, leckte und knabberte, bis ich laut aufstöhnte.   
„Alex“, hauchte ich. „Alex, bitte. Ich will dich in mir spüren.“ 

Die Vibration seines Stöhnens bescherte mir eine kleine Welle und ich bog mich ihm ein weiteres Mal entgegen. Dennoch setzte er sich auf, schien sich selbst einen Moment zu sammeln, beugte sich dann über mich und während er eine Hand unter mein Becken schob und langsam in mich eindrang, verschloss er meine Lippen mit seinen.   
Beide keuchten wir in den Kuss hinein. An ein langsames Tempo war überhaupt nicht zu denken, dazu hatten wir uns gegenseitig bereits viel zu hochgeschaukelt.   
Ich umschlang ihn mit Armen und Beinen, gab mich dem Rhythmus unserer verschwitzten Körper hin und nahm jeden seiner kräftigen Stöße auf. 

Ohne Vorwarnung kam ich, ließ mich fallen und stöhnte seinen Namen, hielt mich an ihm fest und spürte, wie er mir wenig später über die Klippe folgte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an meiner Halsbeuge und so verharrten wir, bis die Wellen nachließen und sich unsere Atmung etwas beruhigte. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer hob er seinen Kopf, fand meinen Blick und ich musste leise lachen, in das er mit einstimmte. 

„Hi“, sagte ich, noch immer etwas außer Atem und küsste seine Nasenspitze.   
„Hi“, gab er zurück. „Du hast mir gefehlt.“   
„Du mir auch“, gestand ich. Er lächelte und hauchte einen federleichten Kuss auf meine Lippen, legte seine Arme um mich und drehte sich mit mir auf den Rücken.   
„Seitdem du mir gesagt hast, dass du für ein Interview herkommst, konnte ich nur an dich denken“, verriet ich ihm, was ihn lachen ließ.   
„Aha, deshalb also hast du Ellens Frage mit meinem Namen beantwortet.“ 

Ich spürte, dass ich wieder rot wurde, nickte aber und lächelte ihn an.   
„Du warst doch sowieso permanent in meinen Gedanken. Wie sollte ich bei dieser Frage nicht an dich denken können?“   
Er grinste, sagte aber nichts, umfasste mein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und küsste mich zärtlich und lange.   
„Lexi, es tut mir so leid, dass ich keine Zeit für dich hatte, als ich am Montag hier war“, entschuldigte er sich, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Ja, mir tut es auch leid, aber wir beide wussten es schließlich vorher. Und…und immerhin haben wir uns bei Ellen gesehen. Wenn auch nur ganz kurz.“   
Ein wunderschönes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht und er legte seine Arme um mich, zog mich dicht an sich und ich kuschelte mich an ihn.

„Am liebsten würde ich dich nie mehr hergeben“, hörte ich ihn sagen und meine Augen weiteten sich ob seines Geständnisses. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf, fand seine Augen.   
„Alex“, flüsterte ich, schluckte einen kleinen Klos hinunter, lächelte und strich mit einer Hand über seine Wange. „Ich liebe dich.“   
Die Hand, die bis eben meinen Rücken gestreichelt hatte, hielt inne und es kam mir so vor, als würde er für einen Moment die Luft anhalten. Dann erhellte ein Lächeln sein ganzes Gesicht, erreichte auch seine Augen und er zog mich zu sich, küsste mich liebevoll.   
„Ich liebe dich auch, Lexi“, wisperte er gegen meine Lippen und mein Herz schien vor Freude aus meiner Brust springen zu wollen. Ich verschloss seinen Mund mit meinem, drückte mich an ihn und wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen.


	5. Shot Two - Teil 3 "Am Morgen"

Ich schloss die Augen und streckte mein Gesicht dem fast schon heißen Wasser entgegen und blieb ein paar Minuten einfach so stehen.   
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen. Bei den Gedanken an letzte Nacht und den Mann, der noch immer nebenan im Bett lag und schlief, spürte ich ein leichtes Kribbeln in meinem Bauch. Es war wunderbar gewesen in seinen Armen aufzuwachen und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass es immer so wäre. 

Ja, ich gebe zu: Alex hatte in der Miniserie auch einen Cameo-Auftritt gehabt, zusammen mit seinen Serienkollegen, was vielleicht nicht unbedingt verwunderlich war, da der Sender, der seine Serie produzierte, auch die Miniserie gemacht hatte. Ich war bei dem Vorgespräch mit Produzent und Regisseur dabei gewesen, wo wir uns das erste Mal begegnet waren. Und irgendwie…hatte es zwischen uns gefunkt. 

Das war jetzt fast 10 Monate her, in denen wir oft telefoniert und E-Mails geschrieben hatten. Und wann immer es ihm möglich gewesen war, war er nach Los Angeles gejettet. Ich war nur ein einziges Mal bei ihm in Honolulu gewesen und beinah hätte Stephanie Verdacht geschöpft. Alles in allem konnte ich also die Treffen, an denen wir uns länger als zwei Tage gesehen hatten, an einer Hand abzählen. 

Seufzend stellte ich das Wasser ab, trat aus der Dusche und griff mir ein Handtuch. Während ich mich abtrocknete, musste ich mir eingestehen, dass mir die Aussicht auf die Weiterführung unserer Beziehung in dieser Form nicht besonders gefiel. Ich wollte mehr; ich wollte ganz oder gar nicht. Außerdem gab es da noch etwas, über das ich unbedingt mit ihm sprechen sollte und wollte. 

Ich seufzte ein weiteres Mal, rubbelte meine Haare ab und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Alex lag auf dem Rücken, hatte die Augen geschlossen und einen Arm lang neben sich ausgestreckt, was mich lächeln ließ. So würde ich ihn gern öfter sehen; würde gern immer neben ihm aufwachen.   
Ich ging ans Fußende des Bettes, schlüpfte dort unter die Bettdecke und krabbelte langsam über ihm nach oben. Kurz schmiegte ich mein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge, küsste dann eine feuchte Spur über seine Wange bis zu seinen Lippen. 

Aus halb geöffneten Augen blinzelte er mich an, schmunzelte und legte seine Arme um mich.   
„Guten Morgen“, hauchte ich, küsste seine Nasenspitze.   
„Morgen“, brummelte er, drückte mich an sich und ich seufzte wohlig auf, kuschelte mich an ihn.   
„Wie wäre es mit Frühstück?“, fragte ich, als ich meinen Magen leicht grummeln spürte. Alex verstärkte seinen Halt um mich und drehte mich auf den Rücken, sodass er über mir lag.   
„Mir ist jetzt viel mehr nach Nachtisch“, murmelte er und liebkoste meinen Hals mit Lippen und Zunge. Obwohl ich die Luft einsog, schob ich ihn etwas von mir und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.   
„Nichts da“, kicherte ich. „Dein Nachtisch ist grade frisch geduscht.“ 

„Kein Grund“, bestimmte er und stahl sich einen süßen Kuss von meinen Lippen, seufzte dann aber und rollte sich von mir. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, stütze meinen Kopf auf einer Hand ab und sah ihn an. Als er meine Augen fand, war der Schalk daraus verschwunden und sein Blick kam mir merkwürdig schwermütig vor. Ich rückte ein Stück näher an ihn heran, legte eine Hand auf seine Brust.   
„Dir liegt doch was auf dem Herzen, oder?“, fragte ich leise und er nickte.   
„Ja“, gab er zurück, schwieg dann aber für einen Moment, so als ordnete er seine Gedanken. „Lexi, ich habe noch eine ganze Weile wach gelegen, weil mir so viele Dinge durch den Kopf gegangen sind.“ 

Er umfasste meine Hand mit seiner, verschränkte unsere Finger, hob sie zu seinem Mund und küsste die Innenfläche, sah danach an die Zimmerdecke.  
„Ich…ich kann so nicht weitermachen“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich…ich möchte immer mit dir zusammen sein und nicht nur, wenn wir es beide terminmäßig einrichten können.“   
Seufzend nickte ich, legte eine Hand an seine Wange, damit er mich ansah. 

„Ich weiß“, meinte ich. „Mir geht es genauso. Ich…allerdings gibt es da noch etwas, das ich dir sagen muss.“   
Ich entließ seine Wange, setzte mich auf und seufzte erneut. Alex richtete sich ebenfalls auf, legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.   
„Lexi, was ist denn?“ Seine Stimme klang besorgt, was mich einerseits beruhigte, andererseits aber wieder nervös machte. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine, drückte diese kurz und blickte seitlich zu ihm. 

„Ich habe ein Jobangebot bekommen“, verriet ich nun, was ihn lächeln ließ.   
„Das ist doch toll“, meinte er. „Wo und von wem?“   
„Etwa fünf Stunden mit dem Flugzeug von hier“, antwortete ich.   
„Noch weiter weg?“, entfuhr es ihm und ich musste kichern, schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein, näher dran“, erklärte ich und fügte ob seines verständnislosen Blickes hinzu: „CBS hat mir angeboten am Drehbuch von Five-0 mitzuschreiben.“ 

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er starrte mich an.   
„Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte er unsicher und als ich nickte, lachte er. „Das gibt es nicht.“   
„Manchmal gibt es das vielleicht doch“, stellte ich fest, bevor ich von ihm in seine Arme gezogen und ausgiebig geküsst wurde.   
„Und…und das ist auch für dich in Ordnung?“, wollte ich wissen, nachdem wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten.   
„Ja, natürlich. Warum sollte es das nicht sein?“, stellte er eine Gegenfrage, die ich nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantworten konnte. Alex schmunzelte, küsste mich ein weiteres Mal und sah mir danach direkt in die Augen.   
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns zum Frühstück ein nettes kleines Café suchen?“


End file.
